


Stuck In The Suburbs

by AnnoyedSister



Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cassie the leading lady, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake sitcom AU, Fluff, Frost the nosy neighbour, Humor, Infinity Stones, Inspired by my unhealthy obsession with Wandavision, Marriage, Mind Control, Mind Stone (Marvel), OOC, Out of Character, Reality Stone (Marvel), Sitcom AU, Some are not, Some characters are self aware, What else is new, chile these tags are a mess, different decades, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyedSister/pseuds/AnnoyedSister
Summary: When an immoral madman obtains the power of two otherwordly stones, capable of controlling one's mind and reality as a whole, what kind of atrocities will he allow himself to commit?If you answered; Lock up everyone who can get in the way of his self-indulgent in a fake world based on sitcom stereotypes, you'd be correct.
Relationships: Cassandra "Cassie" Cage & Frost, Cassandra "Cassie" Cage/Erron Black, Frost/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Jacqui Briggs & Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Liu Kang/Kitana, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Stuck In The Suburbs

In the Pacific coast mountain ranges of North America, along the dry, rocky cliffs stood the heavily guarded Special Forces base.

All was still, safe for the valley breeze of the area quietly whistling… Until the near silence was interrupted with sirens blaring.

Dawn didn't get time to break when a state of emergency was announced all through the advanced military base.

That commotion is what Commander Cage  
had to wake up to. 

Having gone through many drills for emergencies like this, the blonde high ranking soldier got ready under two minutes, before hurrying down the dormitory wing of the base, towards the briefing room where she'd be let on about what's going on.

On the way there, some soldiers stopped in their tracks to salute their superior while others focused on readying the base for lockdown in case something serious was upon them. Knowing how "friendly" the parallel realms were. 

Though, to be fair, Earthrealm and Outworld have managed to uphold an alliance since the defeat of the cast out Elder God - Shinnok.

So that definitely wasn't a concern of Cassie's. Honestly, she wouldn't even want to think about it.

On the way to the briefing room, the Commander ran into her peer - Jacqui, who immediately changed her route to walk alongside the blonde.

"Sergeant." Cassie greeted.

"Commander, finally." 

"What's going on?" She asked, reaching a hand out to the pile of files in Jacqui's hand.

"We've got readings on high gamma radiation, similar to that of cross-realm portals, from all across the globe--"

Cassie stopped in her tracks, eyes widened.  
"Outworld invasion?"

Jacqui smirked and handed Cassie a file  
"Wouldn't that be something. Just some petty thief on steroids, opening portals wherever he pleases, stealing artifacts, all significant power sources, no idea what he needs them for."

"Thief? Singular?" 

"Yeah. No one knows his identity though, no files, no criminal records, no watch lists. Nothing."

"Is that who we're blaring sirens for?" The commander asked sarcastically. 

"I try not to question it. Working theory is he is from one of the other realms. General Blade's got clear footage of the fugitive, I haven't gotten through the stills she provided me, though."

Jacqui stopped, leaning the pile of papers on her knee as she scanned through them.  
"Fuck…" She cursed under her breath, as a clear file with lacey envelopes fell on the ground. "This is just the shit I needed on the eve of the wedding." She mumbled.

Cassie hurriedly picked up the fallen invitations.  
"Jesus, Jacqui, did you NEED to keep these here?" She giggled.

"Ran out of the dorms as soon as I heard the siren, confused half of the files with wedding planning stuff. Don't be surprised if my Wedding Planner ends up with the nuclear codes." Jacqui joked.

Cassie laughed, pressing her palm against the sensor of the briefing room gates.

ACCESS GRANTED.

"After you, busy bride." She joked, earning an eye roll from the brunette.

The briefing room was eerily quiet, with just the general in the middle of it, near the hologram terminal.

The older woman leant against the bright horizontal screen, her smile lines and the angry crease between her eyebrows a bit accentuated. 

"General." The two young women saluted. 

"As you were." Sonya dismissed. 

Cassie's eyes fixed on the terminal.  
"What are we working with?"

The cage matriarch sighed shakily, crossing her arms.  
"Classified cargo stolen from all over the world. No apparent connection between what was stolen, can say that much. Outworld reports the same kind of random appearance of our guy, at a local bazaar of all places, the whole thing raided within minutes."

"Someone's got a bad case of kleptomania." Jacqui remarked.

"More than you know, Sergeant." Sonya replied with a sigh.

Cassie furrowed her brows.  
"Jacqui mentioned it was one guy. Why not send some operatives, get it over with. Hell, even the potato sacks at FBI could deal with that."

"We did."

She looked at her mother expectantly.  
"...And?"

Sonya clicked on the terminal.  
"See for yourself."

Video footage of SF soldiers surrounding what seemed like a man in…

...Clown makeup? 

Vivid green hair, a contrasting purple suit and the creepiest fucking smile any of them had ever seen.

He laughed maniacally as the operatives pointed their guns at him.

The clown tapped the ground with his cane twice, the top of which was a head of a clown with an exaggerated smile, much like his, with identical red and yellow stones for the eyes. The gems glowed and the duo-chromed auras overtook the soldiers, making them point the guns in random directions, one of them even shooting another in the leg but the victim didn't flinch. All of them seeming completely out of it. 

"What the fuck…" Cassie whispered. 

The fugitive skipped away from the crime scene, not before mocking the soldiers, but once he was out of sight, the aura dissipated, the soldiers coming back to life and the one with the shot leg falling over in pain.

That's where the footage cut off.

Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui stood in silence.

"What are the soldiers saying? Is the one with the shot leg okay?"

"He'll live." Sonya mumbled. "They're saying they can't really describe what they felt between having him at gunpoint and coming to after the bastard was gone. They said it was like… being buried in their own mind."

"Huh. Mind control."

"Seems like it, yeah."

"Fuuun…" Cassie deadpanned as she rewound the tape.  
"The gems in his cane. Are they from Outworld?"

General Blade shook her head no.  
"We asked their royal guard to question the bazaar clerks but none of them recognised anything like that."

The younger blonde sighed.  
"So… What now? What are we gonna do?"

"All we can do is stay alert. We've rung all the bells, an Outworld delegation is on the way, we've contacted the Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu. This is all hands on deck." Sonya said in a serious manner.

Cassie gulped at the mention of an Outworld delegation.

She knew exactly who always pops up as a part of it.

"I think it's redundant mom. It's not that serious, can't we deal with some swiper?"

"This isn't about what was stolen, Cass, it's what the fucker is capable of with those jewels or whatever the fuck those are." Sonya explained, tone raised. 

The daughter bit the inside of her cheek.  
"I just don't understand why we have to get Outworld into this." 

"Cass." Jacqui called out warningly. "Not now."

The blonde tried her best to avoid her friend's stern eye contact.

Sonya raised a brow.  
"Something I should know about?"

"It's nothing, mom." Cassie answered, clearing her throat.

The tense silence was interrupted with someone addressing the general via the intercom.  
"General Blade. General Blade, this is C-8 'Gemini', requesting landing permission."

"Permission Granted." Sonya answered before rushing to the briefing room door.  
"The Lin Kuei are here. Be good, okay?"

The younger women followed the general out of the gated room, falling behind.

Cassie stared at the ground as she walked, biting her bottom lip, clearly deep in thought.

Jacqui noticed and her patience ran thin as she grabbed the commander's arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
"Look, Cass, I'm going to have to deal with this with my wedding at the end of the month. The least you can do is figure out your situation with your Outworld-Earthrealm love-child fuck buddy."

The blonde sighed.

It had been months since she has even seen Erron.

They had figured out an… arrangement… A while ago.

Casual sex is what it was… De jure. 

But de facto, it was consistent enough to be something more.

But it worked! It was fun… and Hot… and spontaneous and strangely convenient, considering the drastic differences in their schedules, lifestyles and most importantly - Locations.

Did she mention hot?

It just… Worked.

Until the Texan up and left in the middle of the night after one of their hookups, no goodbye, no see-ya-next-time. No nothing. That left Cassie with a great deal of questions. But mostly just… Angry. 

Irrationally so, the "casual" aspect of it implied the lack of strings attached but… She really thought they were on a kiss goodbye basis.

The Special forces commander hasn't seen the Outworld mercenary since, and she was convinced his sudden departure was the end of their little rendezvous. 

She rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
"I know, Jac, I'd just… REALLY prefer not to deal with that."

"You know if it were any other situation I would have been the first to tell you to cave his skull in and twist his d--"

"--I get it!" 

"...Sorry-- Do all that and move on but… Try to work it out while we're gonna be in this mess. Do what you want afterwards." Jacqui requested. 

Cassie smiled.  
"You're right."

Briggs crossed her arms in mock anger.  
"Though I'd prefer if my maid of honor had a date for my wedding."

The blonde rolled her eyes.  
"I wouldn't be caught dead with him in the light of day, regardless. We were just fucking."

"Sure." 

Cass narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"I don't like that 'sure'."

"You raved about it enough times for me to assume it was more than some run of the mill fucking."

"I-... Can we remember that I'm your superior officer and you shouldn't be calling me out like that."

"Convenient for you to play the higher rank card NOW." Jacqui said, crossing her arms. "Anyway. I have to call Takeda. With the Shirai Ryu on high alert too, he's probably gonna arrive earlier."

"Make sure to say hi for me."

"Will do, Cass."

~~~

Cassie made her way out to the landing strip, catching up to her mother just as the military cargo plane killed its engines.

The heavy hatch opened slowly, raising wind in the area, making the two blondes squint and cover their eyes. 

A small group of the hooded, blue and black clad Lin Kuei warriors exited the plane, with Grandmaster Sub-Zero at the helm.

The man greeted the two women with a quick respectful bow.  
"General Blade. Commander Cage."

"We're glad you made it here safe, Grandmaster." Cassie said friendly, earning a reserved smile from the stoic man.

"Thank you for helping us get here on such short notice."

"Thank YOU for coming." Sonya insisted.

Sub-Zero looked back at the warrior standing closest to him, expectantly.

The hooded figure sighed and took of her stealth disguise, revealing a familiar azure head of hair.  
"General. Commander." She greeted coldly. 

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine..." Cassie wasted no time in cracking a joke. 

Sonya quickly pinched her daughter's arm before putting a hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder.  
"I've got things to let you in on, Kuai Liang. Urgently."

"Lead the way."

The two walked off, back into the base, leaving Cassie to tend to Sub-Zero's group.

"Frost."

"Cassie."

The young women stared at each other intensely for a long minute, before each of them gave up and melted into a smirk, wrapping the other in a quick hug.

"It's good to see you, creamsicle."

"You're as much of a brat as ever."

Cassie flipped her hair.  
"Tried and true, just for you." She eyed the small group of Lin Kuei warriors.  
"Babysitting you guys today."

Frost fumed and opened her mouth to protest that wording when the ground around them rumbled and a fiery portal opened just up ahead, half a dozen Osh-Tekk, three Tarkatans and a few Outworld royal guards stepping out of it. With exactly who Cassie dreaded seeing leading the group. 

Their eyes met from across the landing strip and Cassie closed hers in frustration, awkwardly turning to Frost.  
"Can you just-- Give me a minute? Just wait here."

The Lin Kuei warrior raised a brow and looked from Cassie to Erron and back to Cassie.  
"Take your time..?--"

With that the blonde soldier bolted in the direction of the Outworld squad. 

Somehow she could tell that the Texan was smirking under his mask.

The blonde plastered on a casual smile. Well, as casual as her tension could allow her at the moment.  
"Hey."

The mercenary eyed her up and down.  
"Long time no see, Sugar."

She clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.  
"Yeah… I'll say."

The nonchalant-ness. Is he clueless or just THAT devoid of shame. The absolute nerve of this man.

"Pity we have to meet in these circumstances."

"Such a bummer, isn't it?" She replied, half-sarcastic. 

Attempt at small talk? Miserable failure.

Cassie tried to calm down, remembering Jacqui's words about knowing the time and place for her personal issues.

She took a deep breath, stifling her anger. At least for the time being.  
"There are things General Blade needs to show you regarding the fugitive we're all after. Follow me." 

Cass pushed past him, feeling his gaze following her, before he even did, to places it usually wandered during their hookups, to be exact. 

Whoever's up there listening, give her patience.

Cassie led the Outworlders and Lin Kuei warriors alike up to where Sonya was briefing Kuai Liang on the situation.

Not before grabbing a small bag of chips from a cargo crate for the base cafeteria.

What? She gets munchies when she's pissed. 

The briefing room now much more crowded than before, Cassie stayed on the sidelines, letting the general do the talking, quietly eating her crisps, avoiding Erron's gaze like the plague.

She felt someone breathing down her neck, one of the Tarkatans Erron brought along, curiously checking out the chips after catching the artificial meaty scent.

The blonde blinked a few times awkwardly.  
"Want one?" She asked, reaching the bag out to the sharp-toothed warrior. 

He reached his hand into the bag cautiously, fetching a single chip and placed it between his jaws, barely any of it getting into his mouth as his sharp teeth crumbled the chip.

Though the Tarkatan reached for more enthusiastically, eventually making Cassie abandon the bag.  
"Enjoy it, man, enjoy it."

"...Will you please do that, Cass?"

The commander zoned back into the conversation.  
"Huh?"

"Lead our guests to the dormitories, where they'll be staying."

"Will do, no problem."

Uh- YES problem… Crossing her room, where her and Erron slept together, she's more than sure he'll make a remark about that and the somewhat calm demeanor she kept up would crumble like a potato chip in a Tarkatan's mouth.

She'll keep that analogy. 

~~~

Cassie miraculously managed to pass the tour guide duty onto an unsuspecting lieutenant. 

And for the rest of the day tried her best to avoid their "guests". One of them specifically.

Busied herself with anything possible, helping out with the potential lockdown, moving crates. 

Going through the footage of their fugitive again… Something was really off about that clown.

She couldn't quite put a finger on it…

With a sigh, Cassie put her tablet aside and turned to leave for the dorms.

Shitty day: conquered.

On her way to her own bedroom, she opened Jacqui's door with a quiet knock, the sergeant was laughing with her fiancé over a video call.

The sight endeared Cassie, she snuck up on her best friend and leant her head on the dark skinned soon-to-be-bride's shoulder.

"I'm here, your day just got better." She said jokingly, waving at Takeda. 

The young man smiled.  
"Hey, Cass."

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" Cassie asked.

Takeda laughed tensely.  
"Nothing just… Chatting."

"We were kind of in the middle of something, Cass." Jacqui added awkwardly. 

The blonde pursed her lips and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Uh oh, I'm third-wheeling. That's my cue."

Jacqui lowered the tablet.  
"Did you need anything, honey, because I can--"

"No, no, you two chat, I'll be on my way. Dead tired."

Cassie turned to leave, slightly bummed out. 

And she didn't know if she hated the awkwardness of interrupting a potentially intimate conversation or just… felt jealous of the couple in a way.

No, nonsense.

A band on a finger is not for her. She had long decided that. 

The commander made her way to her bedroom. The bedroom she pulled some strings to get a double bed in, as opposed to most rooms' bunk beds.

And the huge bed has been cold for months now…

Cassie lost the layers of military gear, down to her undergarments and approached the small mounted mirror near said bed, tiredly massaging her scalp, finally freed from the strain of her ponytail.

Looking up at her reflection, she was startled by the fact that she wasn't alone.

She turned to the intruder, leaning against her doorway.

"Evening, Sugar." Erron greeted with a small smirk.

To her best efforts, the blonde ignored how good he looked stripped of his usual cowboy merc attire, standing just in a white, military provided undershirt; the nonexistent sleeves of which really made his biceps pop, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

God they were… Distracting.

Cassie put on a polite smile but turned away from him at the earliest opportunity.  
"Hey… Settled in alright?"

"No complaints. Tarkatans are swell roommates." He joked.

She chuckled, despite herself.  
"I can imagine."

"Though… Y'know I'd much rather sleep here. With you."

God fucking dammit.

She kept quiet, avoiding looking at pretty much anything, even her own reflection.

"Sugar…"

Oh, fuck him.

"Cassandra." 

Well, that's new.

He never refered to her like that.

She turned to him, the smile act dropped completely.

Erron sighed and clicked his tongue.  
"I know you're mad. I know. Don't think you were fooling anyone, baby doll."

Cassie shrugged.  
"I'm not mad, why would I be?"

"We can talk." He reassured, instead of… Asking.

Again, the nerve.

"We ARE talking. See? Exchanging words." She joked. "Tell you what, there's this cool thing where when people aren't going to see each other for months they say 'Goodbye', did you know that?" 

The Texan shifted his weight from one leg to another.   
"Just give me a minute of your sweet time. I don't ask for much."

"I don't either."

It was pretty much a staring contest there.

They were both so. Stubborn.

Erron shook his head, smirking.  
"Gonna make me beg for it, Sugar?"

"I'm just tired, Erron." Cassie hesitated. "But… Tomorrow… I'm sure I'll be able to provide a minute. If that's what you need."

He held his hands up defensively.  
"S'all I ask."

She smiled at him. Genuinely this time.  
"Well, shoo."

The Texan smirked.  
"Goodnight, doll." 

On his way out, Erron bumped into the blue haired Lin Kuei, who eyed him up and down suspiciously, on her way to Cassie's room.

Frost stared after him, crossing her arms before addressing the blonde.  
"Trouble in paradise?"

Cassie looked up at the warrior, whose smaller frame too looked good in the white military tank top.  
"Here to assert your superiority over NOT having those kinds of problems?"

She shrugged.  
"Maybe."

Cass grabbed her pillow and launched it at the woman, who caught it effortlessly and threw it right back.

"Settling in alright?"

Frost sighed and laid on her stomach on Cassie's bed.  
"More or less."

The blonde playfully smacked her ex-rival's toned behind.  
"What brings your cute ass here."

Frost eyed Cass like she was crazy for that, but disregarded the gesture.  
"I dared to complain about the pathetic excuse of a mattress that your bunk beds have and Sub-Zero couldn't miss the opportunity to turn that into a lecture and it was this-" She held her index and thumb together. "-close to turning into a fight and being the responsible adult that I am and he, apparently - isn't, I de-escalated the situation and left. So here I am." 

Cassie shook her head.  
"What are men even good for…"

"That we can agree on."

"I can't fucking… Stand it." She muttered.

Frost sighed and sat up.   
"You want to… Talk about it?" She forced herself through the offer. 

Cassie grinned at the blue haired woman and plopped down next to her.  
"Well…"

"Fuck, I'm gonna regret offering…"

~~~

Cassie took the rare opportunity to pour her heart to someone other than Jacqui and Frost, though not a very adequate responder, was quite a good listener.

At one point though, of course, she had to get back and get some sleep.

And Cassie found herself alone again… But with what felt like several weights off her chest.

And when she closed her eyes… The bed weirdly didn't seem as cold anymore.

~~~

Next morning, Cassie awoke to the sound of…

…Birds chirping?

That can't be right.

Her tired eyes peeled open and she rose up with an exaggerated stretch.

The bed felt… different.

In fact, her environment was completely foreign. 

Cassie fell out of bed at the sudden realization that she wasn't in her monochrome room.

Speaking of monochrome…

Why the hell is everything black and white?!

She rubbed her eyes vigorously… Nothing.

The blonde scrambled out of the blanket mess on the floor and ran to a mirror. One connected to an old timey closet.

Her hair was much shorter, styled into perfect glamour waves. 

"Holy *beep*" She covered her mouth and gasped. "*Beep*! *Beep*!"

Cassie growled angrily and ran out of the cursed room.

The woman was in some weirdly furnished house. The only thing weirder than the furniture was the layout. Everything gathered on one side like the space on the other was needed for something else.

She looked down at herself just to see that her attire changed from nightwear to casual clothing. Except not HER casual clothing… Probably her grandma's. 

"The *beep* did I eat yesterday?" She asked herself.

And as she said that laughter from what seemed like a huge crowd erupted all around her.

Cassie screamed and ran out the front door.

The 50s aesthetic continued outside. Identical homes, old cars, old clothing on all of her neighbours.

Speaking of them. She focused on the woman across the street, watering a small garden of flowers.

The tan woman smiled brightly and waved at her.  
"Good morning, neighbor!" 

"J-Jade?"

What on god's green earth is SHE doing here?! She wasn't part of the delegation, was she?!

"Have a lovely rest of your day, darling!" The Edenian said, walking back into… her? House?

Cass's head was spinning at this point. She stumbled back inside, holding her forehead and stomach.  
"This has to be some sort of dumb dream..."

SLAP

She whacked herself across the face, eliciting laughter from the "crowd" again.

"Who are you?! WHERE are you?!"

Cassie inspected herself once again, a wool blazer, a pearl necklace… A diamond ring on her finger.  
"Weird…"

BANG BANG BANG

A knock on the door startled her.  
"C-coming!" She called out in a… 50s? Way? She's not making sense.

The blonde opened the door and in burst Frost.  
"What the *beep* is going on?!"

Cassie sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God, you're seeing this too, I'm not crazy!" She couldn't help but hug Frost.

The crowd aww-ed 

"Cage, is this some sort of psychological warfare you're testing on us because-"

"Frost, I-I have no idea what's going on, I swear." 

"Well, you better figure it out! And fast!" She demanded.

Cassie exhaled shakily, moving away from Frost, hands on her temples as she tried to bring reason to this situation.

She thought back to yesterday… The footage her mom showed…

The cane…

The ston--

Knock knock knock

The two women eyed each other, wary of how calm the knocks were.

Cassie tiptoed to the door, funny xylophone melodies playing with each step.

She opened the door… And in walked Erron.

In a light suit, a briefcase in hand and his hair slicked back.  
"Honey, I'm home!"

The crowd cheered.

"Honey?" Cassie questioned.

"Home?" Frost added.

He acted like he didn't even hear the weird questions as he put aside the colorless briefcase and hung his suit jacket on a coat rack.   
"I. Am. Exhausted, darling."

"Isn't it supposed to be early morning?" Frost whispered to Cassie, earning a low chuckle from the crowd.

The blonde brushed her friend off, cautiously approaching Erron.  
"Erron. Are you... Okay?"

"Fantastic, my love and yourself?" He asked casually, settling down on the white couch. 

Cassie blinked at him.  
"Where did… Your accent go?"

"What accent?" 

She turned to Frost who raised her hands in a don't-look-at-me gesture. The crowd laughing at her reactions again. 

Erron froze for a second, simply looking up at Cassie before something snapped, and he returned to what seemed like a script.  
"Work was absolutely exhausting but it's all worth it… Since I get to come back to my beautiful wife."

Before Cassie could go weak in the knees from what she heard, he grabbed her by the waist and dipped her, kissing her passionately, the crowd erupting with whistles and cheers. 

"...Well THAT was unexpected." Frost commented, hands on her hips.

The crowd laughed heartily.

"Oh shut up!"

Erron let go of Cassie and she stood upright, gasping for air, holding onto his shoulders.  
"W-wow…Th-that was so… Real."

He smiled lovingly. "As real as it gets, darling."

She pushed him away gently, settling on the couch to catch her breath.  
"This is too much…"

Erron puffed his chest.  
"Well, I'm glad my kisses still inspire such a reaction from you, Cassie."

Suddenly - a doorbell ring!

Cass sunk into the couch.  
"I can't handle another… guest…"

Frost sighed.  
"I'll get that."

Her breath hitched. "...Grandmaster--"

"Theeere you are." 

The crowd clapped as Kuai Liang walked into the scene.   
"Somehow I knew you'd be at Cassie's, I can never get you to just settle down, can I?" He said with an uncharacteristically bright smile before cupping Frost's face in his hands and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

A low, scandalous "Oooh" could be heard from the crowd, along with a couple of whistles, much like during Erron and Cassie's kiss. 

The woman's eyes stayed wide open through the whole thing, though she held onto the doorknob tight, to not fall over from the shock. 

Kuai Liang pulled away, letting himself in.  
"Hello, neighbors!" He greeted cheerfully.

The "husbands" shook hands, happily, while Cassie rushed to Frost's side, helping her friend fan herself. 

"Holy *beep*, Cassie." 

"Frost, we gotta figure out what's going on."

"I… don't think we can do that now."

"Why not?"

She pointed in front of them and a huge "To be continued…" sign flashed for the "crowd."

"Oh." 

The two friends couldn't do much but state as credits started rolling.

"Cass."

"Yeah?"

"...I think we're stuck here."


End file.
